The slow, progressive loss of central vision is known as macular degeneration. Macular degeneration affects the macula, a small portion of the retina. The retina is a fine layer of light-sensing nerve cells that covers the inside back portion of the eye. The macula is the central, posterior part of the retina and contains the largest concentration of photoreceptors. The macula is typically 5 to 6 mm in diameter, and its central portion is known as the fovea. While all parts of the retina contribute to sight, only the macula provides the sharp, central vision that is required to see objects clearly and for daily activities including reading and driving
Macular degeneration is generally caused by age (Age Related Macular Degeneration, “AMD”) or poor circulation in the eyes. Smokers and individuals with circulatory problems have an increased risk for developing the condition.
AMD is the leading cause of blindness in people older than 50 years in developed countries. Between the ages of 52-64 approximately 2% of the population are affected. This rises to an astounding 28% over the age of 75.
The two forms of macular degeneration are known as “wet” and “dry” macular degeneration.
Dry macular degeneration blurs the central vision slowly over time. Individuals with this form of macular degeneration may experience a dimming or distortion of vision that is particularly noticeable when trying to read. In dry macular degeneration, yellowish deposits called drusen develop beneath the macula. Drusen are accumulations of fatty deposits, and most individuals older than 50 years have at least one small druse. These fatty deposits are usually carried away by blood vessels that transport nutrients to the retina. However, this process is diminished in macular degeneration and the deposits build up. Dry macular degeneration may also result when the layer of light-sensitive cells in the macula becomes thinner as cells break down over time. Generally, a person with dry form macular degeneration in one eye eventually develops visual problems in both eyes. However, dry macular degeneration rarely causes total loss of reading vision.
Wet macular degeneration (the neovascular form of the disease) is more severe than dry macular degeneration. The loss of vision due to wet macular degeneration also comes much more quickly than dry macular degeneration. In this form of the disease, unwanted new blood vessels grow beneath the macula (Choroidal Neo-Vascularization (CNV) endothelial cells). These choroidal blood vessels are fragile and leak fluid and blood, which causes separation of tissues and damages light sensitive cells in the retina. Individuals with this form of macular degeneration typically experience noticeable distortion of vision such as, for example, seeing straight lines as wavy, and seeing blank spots in their field of vision. Early diagnosis of this form of macular degeneration is vital. If the leakage and bleeding from the choroidal blood vessels is allowed to continue, much of the nerve tissue in the macula may be killed or damaged, and such damage cannot be repaired because the nerve cells of the macula do not grow back once they have been destroyed. While wet AMD comprises only about 20% of the total AMD cases, it is responsible for approximately 90% of vision loss attributable to AMD.
Currently, Photo-Dynamic Therapy (PDT) is used to treat individuals with wet macular degeneration. During PDT, a photo-sensitive drug is first delivered to the patient's system, typically by injecting the drug into the patient's bloodstream through a vein. The photo-sensitive drug attaches to molecules in the blood called lipoproteins. Because the choroidal blood vessels require a greater amount of lipoproteins than normal vessels, the drug is delivered more quickly and in higher concentrations to the choroidal blood vessels. Next, a non-thermal diode laser light is aimed into the eye to activate the photo-sensitive drug. The activated drug subsequently causes the conversion of normal oxygen found in tissue to a highly energized form called “singlet oxygen.” The singlet oxygen, in turn, causes cell death by disrupting normal cellular functions, resulting in the closure of the choroidal blood vessels while leaving normal vessels still functional. While PDT cannot restore vision, it reduces the risk of vision loss by restricting the growth of abnormal choroidal blood vessels.
Laser therapy (“Laser Photocoagulation”), as opposed to Photo-Dynamic Therapy (PDT), uses heat. Basically, a “hot” laser is aimed at the choroidal blood vessels, resulting in the formation of heat when the laser contacts the vessels. This stops the growth, leakage, and bleeding of the choroidal blood vessels. However, the laser destroys surrounding healthy tissue in the process (collateral damage). Further, the “hot” laser forms scars, which may cause blind spots.
PDT, thus, is particularly advantageous because it does not use heat, so less collateral damage results, and the procedure can be repeated as many times as necessary. However, while PDT has shown some efficacy, the population of patients in which it shows efficacy is small (less than 20%). Furthermore, PDT does not typically restore lost vision, but rather, only slows the progression of vision loss. In the attempt to design a selective disruption therapy, it appears that PDT, although groundbreaking, is not aggressive enough to provide satisfying results for affected patients.
Radiation is a promising medical technology that may be effective for the treatment of choroidal neovascularization due to age related macular degeneration. There are basically three types of nuclear radiation: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma.
An alpha particle is simply a helium nucleus. It has the lowest power, penetration, and danger associated with it of the three types of radiation. Several sheets of paper would serve as a shield against alpha radiation.
Gamma radiation is the most powerful, most penetrating, and most dangerous type of radiation. Gamma radiation is an energy wave, not just a particle. Gamma sources are photons. Several meters of rock or many centimeters of lead are required to shield gamma radiation.
Gamma radiotherapy has been shown to be effective in vascular radiation therapy, particularly for the treatment of in-stent restenosis. Randomized data from the Scripps Trial (The SCRIPPS Trial—Catheter-Based Radiotherapy to Inhibit Coronary Restenosis; J Invas Cardiol 12(6):330-332 (2000) a randomized, double blind, placebo-controlled study demonstrated a reduction in restenosis rates from 54% in the placebo group to 17% in patients treated with gamma radiation (192Ir). Gamma sources penetrate human tissues deeply. This makes gamma energy ideal for treating large vessels. Gamma sources have been used in the clinical arena for decades and hospital radiotherapy departments have significant years of experiences using gamma sources.
There are, however, numerous disadvantages to using gamma sources. Photons are not blocked by the “usual” lead shields. A 1 inch lead shield is required. This is usually provided in the form of a very cumbersome heavy lead device attached to rollers that allow it to be wheeled into the catheterization laboratory. Due to the presence of deeply penetrating ionizing radiation, when high-energy gamma radiation is used in the catheterization laboratory, the procedure room must be cleared of all “nonessential” personnel. The patient is observed from a “control room” which is protected by lead shielding. Also, the patient receives more radiation from a gamma radiation procedure as compared to other radiation procedures. The radiation oncologist, who delivers the actual radiation sources, also receives additional radiation exposure. This problem of radiation exposure in the catheterization laboratory environment limits the maximal specific activity of the radiation sources. If the sources are of very high activity, the exposure to health care personnel in the control room will be higher than background exposure. This would be unacceptable. To circumvent this problem, lower specific activity sources must be used. This requires a long dwell time (8 to 20 minutes) to achieve therapeutic doses.